Nothing Will Ever Be Simple
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Nicole comes back home to bury her Uncle and to find out what happened to him, but she's also keeping secrets from certain people she loves. Will the secrets be spilled before she leaves town? Or will it be too late? Kozik/OC Rated T for lang. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I have came up with another SOA story for your viewing pleasure. I thought about this one the other day and decided to put it up, with the… rest of them. LOL. Well, this story I'm going to try something different and wing it, so just bear with me. Not explaining everyone, because we all know who they are, right? Good! I hope you all enjoy this and as always R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

I FREAKIN' LOVE SOA!

Oh yeah… I just saw the new SOA trailer for Season 3 and it was AMAZING! I can't wait until September 7th! wOoT!

* * *

…Chapter 1…

Nicole Dunham or _Nicky_ is what she goes by, was staring out of the window of the 747 airplane, looking at the night sky. She was on her way back home to Charming, California after five years to bury her Uncle Trevor and go through his stuff at his house.

Nicole had gotten a call from Chief Unser that Trevor was killed because he happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, getting in the middle of the war between the Mayans, Nords, One-Niners, and SAMCRO, but she doesn't exactly know the whole story, so Nicole is just going to go down to Charming, get some answers, and go home to Portland, Oregon; hoping she never has to come back.

* * *

It was around nine pm, when her plane landed in Sacramento and after she got off the plane, she went down to baggage claim to get her luggage, when she got a text message. She opened it up and read it._"Can't wait to see you, Baby."_ she smiled as she deleted it and put her phone away, then she grabbed her luggage off the carousel.

A few minutes later, she heard her name being called by a familiar raspy voice. "Hey Nicky!"

Nicole turned around and saw Happy, Chibs, Juice, and Kozik, standing side by side. "Hello, Boys." she smiled.

"Hello, Love." Chibs said, giving her a hug. "I'm sorry about Trevor." he whispered.

"Yeah, me too." she nodded, letting go.

Seconds later, Juice scooped Nicole up for a hug, spinning her around. "I missed you, Nicky."

"I missed you too, Juice, but could you put me down, before I puke?"

He suddenly stopped. "Sorry, I forgot." he whispered in her ear.

She just nodded, then stood in front of Happy, as he held out his arms. "Where's my hug?" he asked. Nicole just smiled, then gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're here." Happy said, holding her tight. To him, Nicole was like his adoptive little sister, ever since her parents died when she was sixteen, and had to live with her Uncle Trevor, and up until she moved to Oregon. But he looks in on her from time to time, since he's in Tacoma. "How long you staying?" he asked, letting go.

"Maybe a week." she shrugged. "Not sure though."

Happy frowned at her, as she was about to pull the handle to her suitcase when Kozik held out his arms. "Nicky, how come I don't get a hug?"

"Well, because." she paused. "I fucking hate you."

Happy groaned. "Jesus Christ… you two are still fighting?"

"Hey, I can't help that Kozik is a huge asshole." she glared at him. "Shouldn't you be in Tacoma, anyway?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, maybe you should."

Happy shook his head, then grabbed the duffle bag that Nicole was carrying. "Both of you, cut the shit, and let's go."

"Yeah." Nicole nodded. "I'm tired and I need some sleep, I'll deal with Uncle Trevor's crap tomorrow." then the guys grabbed her stuff and headed to the parking garage.

"Who you going with, Nicky?" Happy asked, getting on his bike.

"I'll just go with Chibs in the van." he nodded, then after all her stuff went into the van, all of them took off back to Charming.

* * *

Chibs pulled up to Trevor's house a little while later and parked in the drive way. "You ready to go inside, Love?"

"Yeah." she nodded, getting out. "Let's do this." then she walked up to the front door.

"I got the keys." Happy said, coming up behind her, then he unlocked it, and all of them walked in with her luggage.

"Wow." Nicole looked around. "It looks nice."

"Yeah." Juice nodded. "Gemma, Luann, and the Prospect Half Sack… cleaned up for you."

"What the hell kind of name is Half Sack?" she asked.

"We'll let him tell you." Happy chuckled.

"Okay, then." she nodded.

"Hey, Love, all of Trevor's stuff is in the spare room."

"Thanks, Chibs… I'll take a look at it later, I'm too tired right now." she sat down on the couch. "Can you put my things into whatever room I'll be staying in, please?"

Happy nodded, then him, Juice, and Chibs went into the master bedroom, putting her luggage in there, then they walked out. "All right." Happy started. "Everything looks okay in here, but Kozik is gonna stay with you tonight."

Nicole frowned. "I can take care of myself, I don't need him to babysit me."

"Tough shit." Happy shrugged.

"Come on, Hap… anyone but him." she whined.

"Look, I know you two hate each other, but he's not going to bother you, since you'll be in your room all night." he paused. "Besides… we all have shit to do tonight."

Nicole glared at Happy for a few seconds and finally sighed in defeat. "Fine… whatever." then she pointed her finger at Kozik. "You come anywhere near me, I'll knock you the fuck out."

"Good luck with that, Cupcake."

She rolled her eyes, then Happy gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Just ignore him and I'll see you tomorrow, Little Sis."

"Alright." she nodded. "Bye guys."

Both Chibs and Juice gave her a hug, then Juice said "See you, Nicky." he waved walking out the door, behind Chibs and Happy.

Nicole shut and locked the door, then she watched the guys leave, through the window. After she knew the guys were gone, she turned around, and came face to face with Kozik. "Can I help you?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Actually you can." he smirked. "Did you get my text?"

She glared at him for a few more seconds, then grinned, jumping into his arms, hugging him as tight as she could.

* * *

A/N: Hehe… I have plans for this story and it's a doozy! So enjoy reading and enjoy the ride kiddies! Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

…Chapter 2…

"God, I fucking missed you." Kozik whispered, hugging her tight.

"I missed you too." she giggled. "But I though you were gonna tell Happy about us, because he still thinks we hate each other."

Kozik backed up to look at her. "Yeah and have him kill me?"

Nicole rested her hands on his shoulders. "He's not gonna kill you, you're his best friend, and I don't think he'll do it."

"Being his best friend and Brother, isn't gonna stop him."

"Okay, then if he hurts you in any, way, shape, or form… then that would be hurting me and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, Kozik."

"Yeah, he's gonna love the idea of me fucking around with his little sister, knowing my track record." Kozik rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Riiiiiight."

"Well, we can stop what this is, now, and he wouldn't ever have to know."

Kozik pulled Nicole into his arms. "You know I can't do that."

"And why is that?"

"Because… you're my girl and I missed the hell out of you."

"Kozik." she laughed. "We seen each other two weeks ago."

"Well, that's a long time, being away from you." he started kissing her neck, then suddenly stopped, and backed up to look at her. "Did you ever go to the doctor to find out what was wrong with you?"

"Uh, yeah… just a stomach flu, nothing serious."

"So you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she looked away. "But right now, I'm tired, and I just wanna go to sleep."

"Okay." he kissed Nicole on her forehead. "Let's go the bed." he grabbed her hand and led her into the master bedroom.

"Oh, my old bed is in here." she nodded. "Cool." then she went into her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas. "Can you clear the bed while I go potty?"

"Sure, Babe." he nodded, taking off his cut, then Nicole went into the bathroom.

After she put her pajamas on, she looked down at her stomach, and placed her hand on it, trying not to cry. "It's not just a stomach flu." she whispered. "And I don't know how long I can keep you a secret. I already know that Daddy doesn't want you, but I do, ever since I found out you were growing inside me." she rubbed her stomach. "Don't worry though, Mommy's gonna fix this."

Nicole splashed some water on her face and wiped it off with the towel, then walked out of the bathroom. She saw Kozik sitting on the edge of her bed wearing nothing but his navy blue and black boxers. "Come 'ere, Sexy." he smiled, then she slowly walked up to him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Babe, can't you move back to Charming?"

"I have school and it would be hard to pretend to hate you, if I lived here… me being in Oregon, is better, I'm in between Tacoma and Charming." she backed up to look at him. "We don't have to pretend, unless Happy's there, which isn't that often."

Kozik sighed. "I guess that will have to do."

Nicole ran her fingers through his hair. "Well, I told you what you have to do… to change it."

"Yeah, I know… but I'm not ready to make it to the top of Happy's hit list and leave you behind."

"Awe… always thinking about me." she lightly smacked his face. "I need some sleep." she wiggled away from him, then got into bed, while Kozik turned off the light.

Seconds later, he crawled into the bed with her, then pulled her to his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. "Damn, I miss this."

"Miss what?" she asked.

"This… you and me, just laying here, and I miss waking up next to you."

"Yeah, me too." she chuckled. "But everytime you'd leave, Remy would take your spot."

Kozik groaned. "Dumb dog."

"Hey, she's still a puppy."

"I know, I know… so who's watching her, while you're with me?"

"You mean, while I'm in Charming?"

"Same difference." he laughed.

"Yeah, well… Erin and her brother Noah are puppy-sitting."

"That's good." he slightly nodded. "Good night, Baby." he mumbled, kissing the side of her head.

"Good night." she said, softly, closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Nicole woke up to the sound of motorcycles pulling up, then her eyes shot open, and she started to panic. "Kozik! Wake up!" she shook him, but all he did was mumble nonsense. "Kozik! Wake your ass up!"

"What the fuck you doing?" he lifted his head. "Go back to bed."

"The guys are here. I don't know who, but you need to get out on that couch, quick-like."

It took a second for all of it to register in his mind. "Oh, shit!" he jumped out of her bed, then threw his jeans on, and grabbed all his stuff, running out the door.

Nicole got up. "You forgot your cut!" she ran out and tossed it to him as the doorbell rang. "Lay down." she whispered. "Pretend you're asleep."

"Yeah, yeah." he waved his arm, then covered his face with the couch pillow.

Nicole counted to three and took a deep breath, then opened the door. "Good morning… guys." she smiled at Happy, Jax, and Juice as they walked in.

"What took so long to answer the door, Nicky?"

"Well, Hap, I'm all the way in the back room and his lazy ass wasn't gonna get up and open the door for me." she said, pointing to Kozik, then Happy nodded, sitting in the recliner.

"Welcome home." Jax said, giving Nicole a hug.

"Thanks, but I'm not exactly home." she let go. "I'm only staying a week, if that."

"Maybe." Jax smirked. "All of us can change your mind."

Nicole shook her head. "Nah, I'm doing all right in Portland."

"Okay, fine." Jax nodded. "Go get dressed… I'm taking you to the clubhouse, so you and Mom can go to the funeral parlor."

"Oh, goodie." she rolled her eyes. "I'm so not looking forward to planning this funeral, it just needs to hurry up, and be over with."

"Yeah." Kozik sat up. "So your ass can hurry up and go back to Oregon."

Nicole wasn't expecting Kozik to say anything, but she looked over at Happy. "Can you make sure this good-for-nothing asshole is off my couch, and out of my house, before I'm done getting dressed?"

"Sure, Nicky." Happy nodded with a frown, then Nicole went into her room.

Five minutes later, Nicole's phone went off with a text message from Kozik, she picked it up and read it._"That was close, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off of you."_

She responded back. _"Well, you'll have to keep your hands to yourself and if you want the guys to be convinced that we hate each other, don't hold back."_

Kozik responded back a minute later. _"Okay, Baby… if you say so, I can be mean."_

Nicole put her phone in her back pocket and walked out into the livingroom wearing dark blue jeans, a black baby-doll tank top, and black Chucks. She grabbed her purse and laptop case, then put on her sunglasses. "I'm ready."

"What's that?" Jax pointed.

"My purse?"

"No, the other thing."

"Uh, my laptop."

Jax raised his eyebrow. "You're bringing your laptop? For what?"

"I want Juice to take a look at it and update it with new firewalls and security junk." she looked over at Juice. "Can you?"

"Yeah." he held out his hand. "I'll take it with me."

She handed it to him, then looked over at Jax. "There, now all I got is my purse."

"Let's go." Happy groaned, then all of them walked outside.

"About fucking time!" Kozik shouted out. "Took long enough to get dressed."

"Shut up, Ass clown… what the fuck would you know about getting dressed, since you just rolled off my couch."

Happy groaned. "Would you two fucking stop with the bullshit."

"Hap, that jackass started it."

"Nicky, I don't care." he got on his bike. "Let's just fucking go."

"Fine with me." Nicole said, getting on the bike behind Jax, then all the motorcycles took off.


	3. Chapter 3

…Chapter 3…

Jax and the guys pulled up to T - M and lined their bikes with the rest of them. "Hey, Nicky." Jax said, taking off his helmet. "We're here, you can let go now."

"I know, can you just wait a second?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I feel a little light headed, that's all."

"Do you want me to carry you inside?"

_"No, I want Kozik."_ she thought to herself, but shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." she took a few deep breaths, and let go of Jax, then she carefully got off his bike. "See, I'm okay."

"Okay." he nodded. "The rest of the guys should be in the clubhouse, but Mom is in the office."

"Thanks." she smiled, then walked over to the office, where she saw Gemma looking through a stack of papers. "Hey, Mama."

Gemma snapped her head up and smiled, as Nicole gave her a hug. "Welcome home, Baby Girl."

"Thanks."

Gemma let her go, then Nicole sat in the chair. "So how long you staying?"

"A week, maybe."

"Bullshit." Gemma scoffed. "I know someone or something will keep you here at home where you belong."

"I doubt it."

"Okay." Gemma smirked. "Don't believe me." Nicole just shook her head, then Gemma took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about Trevor, he was a good man."

"I know… thanks."

"Well, go ahead and hang out in the clubhouse, while I finish here, then we'll go do what we have to do."

Nicole stood up. "Okay, see you in a bit." Nicole walked out of the office and over to the clubhouse.

"Hey!" Tig yelled. "Nicky's home!" he gave her a hug. "Long time no see."

"Like wise."

"How've you been, Girly?" he asked, letting go.

"I've been pretty good." she nodded, then all of a sudden her phone went off with a text message. She dug it out of her pocket and read that it was from Kozik. _"Tiggy, better keep his fucking hands off you." _Nicole shook her head, deleting it.

"What? Who's texting you?" Tig asked. "Your boyfriend?"

"No… I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well, good." Tig nodded. "Because you know the guy, whoever he may be, would have to get approval from the club."

"Yeah, sure." she rolled her eyes, then suddenly felt a pair of arms hugging her. "Hey, Piney! How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know… same shit, different day."

"Yep." Nicole laughed, letting go.

For the next ten to fifteen minutes, Nicole gave hugs all around and talking with the guys. As she was about to sit at the bar, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a crow-eater pushing up on Kozik. For a second, her heart sank, but she tried pushing her out of her mind, as the guy with the 'Prospect' cut, walked in.

Jax took a sip of his beer. "Hey, Nicky, this is our new Prospect, Half Sack."

"Hey, Half Sack." Nicole waved, as he sat down next to her. "I've heard of you, but why the name?"

"Yeah." Tig laughed. "Tell her."

"All right." Half Sack groaned. "My nut got blown off while I was in Iraq, fighting for the war."

"Oh, my God… seriously?"

"Yeah." Half Sack nodded.

"You wanna see it?"

"No, not really, Tig." Nicole shook her head.

"Come on, Nicky… you gotta see it." Nicole glanced over at Kozik, who slightly shook his head, with a frown on his face, but seeing the crow-eater, now in his lap, she looked back at Tig, and nodded. "Whip it out." Tig smacked Half Sack on his arm. "Whip it out."

As Half Sack was about to pull down his jeans, Happy walked in, and frowned. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Sack's showing Nicky his one nut."

Happy glared at Tig, then his glare went to Half Sack. "You drop them pants, I'll rip the other one off."

Half Sack swallowed the lump in his throat and sat back down. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Yeah." Happy nodded. "You better be."

Tig scoffed. "You're no fun… maybe we should change your name to Grumpy, instead of Happy."

"Sure." Happy nodded. "Then you can be my bitch, Dopey."

Nicole and Jax laughed out loud as Gemma walked into the clubhouse. "Okay, come on, Nicky."

"Alright." she nodded, getting off the bar stool. "See you guys later." then her and Gemma walked out, got into Gemma's Cadillac, and left the T - M parking lot.

* * *

It took over two hours to get Trevor's funeral planned, which was set in two days, then Gemma took Nicole out to lunch at the diner. "Okay, Baby Girl, tell me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, for one… you're playing with your food."

"Okay, it's." she paused to think of something to say. "Just this whole thing with Uncle Trevor, because I have no clue what happened to him." Nicole didn't want to tell her what was really going on, so the subject about her uncle would have to do. "Who the hell killed him?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Well, because I don't even know, but I can tell you one thing for sure… SAMCRO had _nothing_ to do with it."

"Oh, I know." Nicole nodded. "I know they wouldn't."

"But as soon as I find out, I'll tell you."

"Thanks, Gemma."

"You're welcome, Baby." there was a few minutes of silence before Gemma spoke. "Oh, did you hear? Jax's ex-wife is almost due."

"Yeah, he sent me a text about her a few weeks ago."

"I'm just glad he divorced that crank whore."

"Damn." Nicole shook her head. "I hope she's not doing that shit while she's pregnant."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Gemma rolled her eyes. "Dumb bitch doesn't deserve my Jackson… and guess who's back in town?"

"Who?"

"Tara."

"Knowles?" Gemma nodded. "Why'd she come back? I thought she couldn't handle it here."

"Well, I'm guessing she came back to get close to Jax again, but she's working over at St. Thomas."

"Oh, goodie." Nicole said, sarcastically.

"Yeah." Gemma chuckled. "So how are things in Portland?"

"Pretty good." Nicole nodded. "Just going to school for now."

"For what?"

"Being a dentist."

"Oh, that's good." Gemma nodded. "So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Nicole took another sip of her Pepsi. "Let's go." then Gemma paid the check, they got into her car, and Gemma drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

…Chapter 4…

Gemma pulled her car into the T - M parking lot and parked. "Here." she said, giving Nicole her keys. "You can use my car, while you're here, so you don't have to depend on anyone to take you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome… just don't crash into anything."

"I won't." Nicole laughed.

Both of them got out of the car, then Gemma gave her a hug. "Gotta get back to work." she backed up to look at Nicole. "You know, if you stay in Charming… you have a job here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nicole said, letting go.

"Hey, I'm having dinner tonight at my house, be there at eight."

"Okay." Nicole nodded. "See you later."

"Bye." Gemma said, then walked to the office as Nicole walked to the clubhouse.

When Nicole went inside, she started feeling dizzy and she tried to grab on the counter, but Half Sack ran up to her and caught her, before she was about to fall. "Nicky, you okay?" he asked, helping her sit on a bar stool.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just feel dizzy." she said, taking a deep breath. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure." Half Sack went behind the bar and grabbed a bottled water out of the little fridge. "Here."

She took it from him and opened it. "Thanks."

Minutes later, Happy, Kozik, Juice, and Jax walked in. Happy noticed the way that Nicole was breathing, then he went up to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she waved her arm.

Happy looked at Half Sack. "What happened to her?"

"She walked in, feeling dizzy and almost fell, but I caught her in time, and I helped her sit down."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

Nicole glared at Juice. "No, I'm fine."

Kozik grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked over to the couch. "Sack, you should of let her ass fall on her face." Nicole snapped her head over at him and glared. "Maybe it would of been an improvement."

"Fuck you, asshole." she told him, feeling a little hurt by his statement, but then remembered what she said in that text about being mean and to not hold back. She just groaned, shaking her head. "Hey Juice?" she said, softly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come with me over to my uncle's."

"Sure." he nodded. "That way, I can show you what I did to your laptop… are you okay enough to ride?"

"I'm not riding."

"What do you mean, you're not riding?" Happy asked. "How else will you get there?"

Nicole giggled the keys in her hand. "Gemma let me borrow her Cadillac."

"What?" Jax groaned. "She won't even let me drive it."

"That's what your Dyna's for." Nicole took a deep breath, then carefully got off the bar stool. "Okay, Juice… let's go."

He grabbed her laptop, then Happy got into his face. "Make sure, Nicky's okay. If anything happens to her, you call _me_."

"I will." Juice nodded.

Happy nodded, then gave Nicole a hug. "See you tonight at Gemma's."

"Okay." she let go. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, Nicky." Jax and Tig said, at the same time.

As she turned around to wave, she saw the same crow-eater in Kozik's lap, shoving her tits in his face, then shoving her tongue down his throat. She quickly looked away and put on a fake smile. "Come on, Juice." he nodded, then both of them walked out of the clubhouse. Nicole got into the Cadillac and drove off with Juice behind her. Minutes later, her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey, Kozik." she groaned. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to my baby."

"But that would mean… I'd be taking all of your attention away from the skanky crow-eater."

"Baby, don't be like that."

"Look, I know I said to be mean and not to hold back, but was it really necessary to have her tongue down your throat or her fake ass tits in your face?"

"Oh, you know I only want your tits in my face."

"I'm being serious, Kozik."

"It doesn't mean anything, Nicole, you know that."

Nicole felt the tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh, do I?" she sniffled. "You could have waited until after I left. I didn't have to see any of that."

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"Babe, what's wrong? You're suddenly going crazy bananas over spilled milk."

"Ugh!" she groaned. "It's all your fault, Kozik!" she yelled, then hung up on him. Kozik called her back seconds later, but she turned off her phone, and dropped it in her lap.

Five minutes later, Nicole pulled into the drive way, and got out of the car, walking to the front door. Juice walked up to her and saw the tear streaks down her face. "Nicky, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she opened the door. "I'm just an emotional wreck and my hormones are like a rollercoaster, right now."

They walked in and Juice shut the door behind him and leaned up against it. "Does anyone else know about the baby?"

"No, just you."

"Have you told the father yet? Whoever he is?"

"Nope." she shook her head, thankful Juice or anyone else doesn't know that Kozik is the father of her baby.

"Don't you think you should? The guy has a right to know."

"Easier said than done, Juice… he'd probably tell me to get rid of it."

"Why?" Juice asked, setting the laptop on the kitchen table.

"He never wanted kids or wants to be tied down like that."

"Where does he live in Portland? I'll kick his ass."

Nicole sat down next to Juice, in the chair. "No, it's okay… if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby, then I'll just leave him alone for good."

"Atta girl." Juice smiled.

Nicole rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not telling anyone that I'm pregnant."

"Well, I don't like lying to the club, but this isn't my secret to tell, and you're my best friend." he paused to look at her. "And if I hadn't of found you passed out in your kitchen floor and took you to the hospital." he placed his hand on her small baby bump. "Then my godchild wouldn't be here."

Nicole smiled as he moved his hand. "Thank you, Juice… and believe me, that wasn't the way I wanted you to find out."

"I'm just glad I came over at the right time to help you."

"Well, thanks… you're the best."

"So how far long are you?"

"By now." Nicole started to think. "I'm twelve weeks and I already feel like I'm starting to show, that's why I've been wearing black shirts, so I'd look slimming."

"Well, people are gonna ask questions, once your mid-section starts expanding."

"Yeah, I know." she nodded. "Alright, what did you do to my laptop?" she asked, then Juice explained everything he did, fixed, installed, or deleted.

* * *

A few hours later, Juice had left to go back to the clubhouse, and Nicole was getting ready to go over Gemma's for dinner and put on dark blue capri's, a black t-shirt, and flip flops. After she turned her phone back on, Kozik kept on calling her, but she wouldn't answer any of his calls, she just ignored them. When she walked out of the house, she stopped dead in her tracks seeing a man, she's never seen before, leaning against Gemma's car.

"Hello there." he said, in a british accent. "Are you Miss Nicole Dunham?"

"Who wants to know?"

"An old friend of Trevor's, you're his niece correct?"

"What do you want?"

He chuckled as he walked up to her. "My name is Xander and your Uncle Trevor owed me a lot of money."

"Hey, whatever my uncle had going on with you, had nothing to do with me, so if he owed you money, that's your problem, not mine."

Xander laughed, then backhanded her across the face, and she suddenly tasted blood. "Listen here, you little Bitch, you don't come up with my seventy-five grand, I'll come back for you… you got it?" Nicole nodded, holding her cheek, wincing in pain. "Good." he grinned. "You have four days." then he turned around, got into his truck, and drove away.

Seconds later, Nicole got into the Cadillac, and high tailed it to Gemma's.


	5. Chapter 5

…Chapter 5…

Nicole drove half way to Gemma's then turned around to go back to the house. Once Nicole got in, she went to her old room, into the closet, and took out the old shoe box that was hiding behind the other boxes, and pulled out a .9mm gun that Trevor gave her years ago. She got the bullets and extra clips, then put it all in her purse.

After that she packed all of her stuff in the suit cases, then put it in the cadillac and drove off to a place where she knew she'd be safe.

* * *

Gemma walked out to the backyard and went up to the guys. "Hey, have any of you heard from Nicky?"

"No." Happy shook his head.

"Well, she's an hour and half late and she's not answering her phone."

"All right." Happy groaned. "We'll go check Trevors." then him, Kozik, Jax, Chibs, and Juice left Gemma's.

They got there within seven to ten minutes and parked in front. "The car is gone." Jax pointed out.

"Fuck." Happy shook his head. "Where could she be?"

"Maybe we should split up." Chibs suggested.

"Good idea." Happy nodded, then looked at Kozik with a scowl. "Right now, I don't give a fuck if you and Nicky don't get along… you find her, you call me."

"Okay, fine." Kozik nodded, then all the guys got back on their bikes, and split up.

* * *

After searching for two hours, in Charming and even Lodi, Kozik wanted to try one more place - the cemetery. He was right, because he saw Gemma's Cadillac parked off to the side. He got off his bike and headed towards Nicole's parents mausoleum.

He took out his gun and slowly opened the door. "Nicky?" he called out, then once he got inside, there was some candles lit, and he saw Nicole curled up into a ball, asleep on her fathers tomb.

He shut the door and slowly walked up to her. As he got closer, he saw a purple-ish black bruise on her cheek and a fat lip, then he noticed that Nicole had a gun in her hands. Kozik went on the other side of her, so he wouldn't get shot, if she woke up in a panic.

"Nicky." he lightly shook her arm.

Her eyes shot open then she quickly pointed the gun. "Who's in here?"

Kozik snatched the gun out of her hands and she gasped. "Baby, it's only me." Nicole turned around and jumped into Kozik's arms, sobbing. "It's okay, whatever it is."

"No, it's not." she shook her head. "He's gonna come after me."

"Who, Nicky?" he asked. "Who's coming after you?" she didn't say anything, she just clung onto Kozik for dear life, all Kozik could do was hold her. "Baby, I'm here, okay?" he rubbed her back. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

About fifteen minutes later, Nicole finally calmed down, feeling safe in Kozik's arms. "I'm sorry." she muttered.

"It's okay." he let her go and sat down next to her on the tomb. "But I need to know what's going on and who the hell did that to your face."

Nicole took a deep breath. "I walked out of the house to go over to Gemma's and there was this guy leaning on her car. He told me that Uncle Trevor owes him seventy-five grand and if I don't give him the money, he's coming after me."

"Do you know the guys name?"

"He said it was Xander."

Kozik lightly touched her cheek and growled. "He's the one that did this to you?" she nodded. "He's fucking dead." he got up and started pacing.

"Kozik… how come you didn't call and tell me that Nicky was in here?" Happy said, walking in. "You okay, Nic… " he stopped in mid-sentence as Nicole turned to look at him, then his eyes widened. "Who did that to your face?" he darted his eyes at Kozik, and went up to him. "Are you the one that hit her? Because I know you hate her."

"No, I found her like that."

"Don't fucking lie to me, because I will kill you!"

"Hap… I didn't touch her, alright?"

Happy wasn't listening and he didn't want to hear it, instead he punched Kozik in his jaw, making him fall to the ground. "I'll fucking kill you, Kozik!"

"Happy, don't!" Nicole yelled, trying to pull Happy away from beating the shit out of Kozik. "Leave him alone!"

"He fucking hurt you, Nicky!" Happy yelled, then pushed Nicole out of the way. Nicole flew into the wall, then she collapsed, and grabbed onto her stomach, as she felt pain. Nicole was trying to breathe as she tried crawling out the door. Then Happy looked over and didn't see Nicole, so he let go of Kozik, and went outside. "Nicky?"

"Hap… I need the hospital!" she yelled. "NOW!" seconds later, she felt warm liquid going down her legs. She carefully got up and walked over to the car.

"Nicky, what's going on!" Happy yelled at her.

"I FUCKING NEED THE GODDAMN HOSPITAL!" she screamed, getting in, and drove off. She was gently rubbing her stomach, as tears were rolling down her cheeks. "It's okay… Mommy is taking us to the hospital." seconds later, she grabbed her phone and pressed speen dial number four.

"Nicky? Hey… nobody could get a hold of you."

"J- Juice?"

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay."

"I need you… NOW."

"Where are you?"

"Something's wrong with the baby and I'm headed to the hospital. Happy and Kozik were fighting and I got pushed, then felt blood dripping down my legs."

"Shit!" he yelled. "I'll be right there."

"Hurry." she said, then hung up the phone. Nicole got there in record time and went to the front desk. "Excuse me? I need help… I'm twelve weeks pregnant and I was shoved during a fight."

"Okay." the nurse nodded. "We'll get a doctor to see you right away."

"Please." Nicole pleaded. "I can't lose my baby."

* * *

Juice had called up the guys, before heading to the hospital, and all of them, including Gemma and Kozik showed up, and sat into the waiting room, until someone could tell them what's going on.

Tara walked in an hour later and saw everyone in there. "Are you all here for Nicky?"

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "What happened?"

"Right now, she's stable and the baby is doing fine too."

"Baby!" most of them, yelled in unison.

Tara raised her eyebrow. "Nobody knew she was pregnant?"

"No." Happy shook his head.

"Well, she's twelve weeks and though there was blood, don't worry, it didn't effect the baby at all."

"What room is she in?" Juice asked.

"Room two-twenty-five."

Kozik was about to walk out, when Happy grabbed him by the arm. "Where the fuck do you think you're going? I ain't letting you near Nicky, not after you gave her a fat lip."

"You hit her?" Jax said, getting pissed off.

"No, that wasn't me… Nicky told me it's a guy named Xander and Trevor owes him seventy-five grand and he told Nicky he'd come after her, if she didn't have his money." he got in Happy's face. "I would _never_ lay a hand on Nicky and she fucking knows that." Kozik paused to take a deep breath. "I _love_ Nicole… there I fucking said it, I fucking love her, and no, we don't hate each other, because we've been together for a few years, so you need to back up off me, Brother, and let me go see if my girl is okay." and with that, Kozik left the waiting room, leaving everyone confused.


	6. Chapter 6

…Chapter 6…

As Kozik was walking to Nicole's room, he stopped in his tracks and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, shit… Nicole's pregnant." he muttered, leaning up against the wall, taking deep breaths. The realization of him becoming a father, hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't ready for this, at all, but he knew he had to man up, and make this right, because of what he had said in the past. For the most part, he was starting to warm up to the idea of having a _son_. After a couple more breaths, he continued on to Nicole's room. Once Kozik got there, he slowly walked in, and saw her laying on her side with her back towards him, then stared at her for a few more seconds, thinking of what to say. "Uh, Nicky?" he whispered.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"For now." she sighed. "What do you want?"

Kozik walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down in the chair next to her. "Why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant?"

"Because." she opened her eyes. "I was afraid to tell you. I know you don't want kids and you don't want to be tied down like that. I was afraid you'd tell me to get rid of it." Kozik heavily sighed, but before he could open his mouth to respond, Nicole closed her eyes. "Can you just go?"

"Wait… why?"

"I'm not ready to have that conversation where you tell me that you don't want our baby and to get rid of it. I can't take it right now, Kozik." tears started falling down her cheeks, onto the pillow. "I just can't, so leave."

"Babe, come on."

"Just go." she cried. "Please."

"Alright, fine." he got up and walked to the door, then turned to face Nicole. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but walked out of the room instead. A few minutes later, Nicole heard the door open and shut. "Kozik?" she slightly turned around and frowned a little.

"No, sorry."

"Hey, Tara."

"I'm here to check your vitals." she went up to the machines and started writing on the paper she had on the clipboard. "Nicole, you should really keep your stress level down, it's not good for you or the baby."

"Fine, but to make that possible, it'd be best if Kozik or Happy wasn't in here. It's okay if Jax, Gemma, Tig, Chibs, Juice, or even the rest of the guys. I really don't want to see Kozik or Hap right now, they would be the ones to add to the unwanted stress."

"Okay, I'll let them know… overall, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, I guess." Nicole shrugged.

"Alright, I'll check on you later, and it's good seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too."

"I'll be back." Tara gave her a slight smile, then walked out, and went over to the waiting room. "Here we go." she muttered, then walked inside.

"How is she?" Gemma stood up and asked. "Can we go see her?"

"Yes, but to keep her stress level down, Nicole has requested that Kozik or Happy not go in there."

"WHAT!" Happy yelled. "Why not?"

Tara held up her hands in defeat. "Nicole didn't say, but regardless, stress isn't good for her and the baby."

"Bullshit." Happy stormed out.

Clay looked over at Tig. "Make sure he don't go in Nicky's room." Tig looked unsure, but nodded, and followed after Happy.

"Well, someone needs to stay with her at all times." Jax spoke up.

"I'll stay." Juice raised his hand.

Jax nodded, then went up to Tara. "Someone's been threatening Nicky, so is it okay if Juice stays in her room overnight?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I'll have a nurse bring in an extra bed for him."

"Thanks." Jax squeezed her arm, then glanced over at Juice. "Go in there with Nicky… it's getting late, so we'll visit her tomorrow."

"I'm on it." Juice nodded and walked out, heading to Nicole's room, then walked in. "Hey, Nicky."

"Hi, what are you doing in here?" she asked, sitting up a little.

"As soon as a nurse brings in a bed." he sat down on the chair next to her and leaned back. "I will be your roommate."

"Good." Nicole laid back down and got a little comfortable.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, just tired." she paused. "Did Tara tell Kozik and Happy that I don't want them in here?"

"She did." he nodded. "And Happy was pissed."

"What about Kozik?"

"He wasn't in the waiting room with us."

"Oh, well before I told him to leave, I told him not to come in here, so hopefully he listened."

Juice nodded. "So how come you didn't tell me that Kozik's the father of my godchild?"

"Because you probably would have kicked his ass before I was able to tell him." she shook her head. "I really didn't want him to find out _that_ way."

"Do you really think Kozik would tell you to get rid of the baby?"

"He didn't say it yet, but I'm pretty sure he would… he don't want kids or to be tied down."

"He just told the whole waiting room - he loves you, don't you think that changes things?"

Nicole sat up, a little shocked. "He said that he loves me?"

"Yeah." Juice nodded. "Actually, he was Hap's face when he said it."

"Shit."

"So." Juice crossed his arms over his chest. "You've been dating him for over two years and you didn't even tell me? I'm your best friend."

"I'm sorry, I've been lying to you." Nicole laid back down. "I just didn't know what you or Happy would say or tell me that I shouldn't be with him, knowing his track record and all of that, so that's why we pretended to hate each other."

"Well, you had all of us fooled." Juice took a deep breath. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am, except right now. I just wish he'd change his mind about keeping the baby, you know? But other than that, he makes me very happy and I love him with all my heart." Nicole noticed the serious look on Juice's face. "What?"

"You know, I'm gonna have a talk with him… big brother style."

"Yeah, I know." she sighed.

"Hap too." Juice chuckled. "And you know how he's protective of you. I'm protective, but Happy takes the cake."

"Yes, he does." Nicole took a deep breath. "Kozik said that he really loves me?" Juice just nodded. "Well, maybe that does change things, and I do have to talk to him."

"Not tonight, Cupcake." he shook his head. "As soon as Tara gets a nurse to bring a bed in here, _we_ are going to sleep, so _you_ can rest."

"Alright, fine." Nicole pouted, then ten minutes later, a nurse brought in the bed, and both him and Nicole went to sleep.


End file.
